Juntos para Siempre
by ojitos.color.chocolate
Summary: Es la continuación final de "Carta a Sakura Kinomoto " y "Carta a Shaoran Li".Shaoran vuelve a Japón un día antes del cumpleaños de Sakura , ¿Cómo reaccionará Sakura? Pasen y léanlo SxS !


Juntos para Siempre

POV Shaoran

Hace ya 5 minutos que dejé el sobre en el correo , en el cual va la carta para mi flor de cerezo , osea , mi ser sincero , no me esperaba todo eso que me escribió , aunque en parte algo me esperaba , ella ha sufrido mucho por mí.Cuando leí su carta , quise enterrarme una navaja en el pecho por ser el causante de aquel sufrimiento que aqueja a mi dulce niña.

Shaoran – escucho que me hablan , volteo y es nada más que mi irritante prima , no es que no la quiera , simplemente me molestan sus chillidos.

Que pasa Mei – ella frunce el ceño

La pregunta correcta primito sería ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – Me corrije y yo desvio la mirada hacia otro lado.

Sabes bien lo que me pasa Mei – Aunque desvié la mirada , puedo sentir que ella aun me observa.

Aún no la olvidas , cierto? - ¡Como se le ocurre preguntarme eso! Sabe bien que sin mi flor de cerezo no soy nada – Bueno , querido primo , creo que te tengo muy buenas noticias sabes?

A que te refieres? – Alzando una ceja realmente confundido , no quiero sorpresas.

Quiero que empaques tus cosas , mañana nos vamos a Japón xiao lang , la volverás a ver! - ¿Qué? ¿A Japón? , creo estar soñando y cuando me pellizqué , me convencí de que no es un sueño porque me dolió el pellizcón , osea , ir a Japón significa volver a verla…¡Qué feliz me siento! Al fin te volveré a ver , mi linda Sakura.

POV Sakura

Hace dos días le envié la carta a mi querido Shaoran y aún no he recibido su respuesta , supongo que eso lo debo tomar como que ya no desea saber nada de mí y eso.. prima y mejor amiga , Tomoyo , me ha estado animando todos estos años , ya sea con salidas o estando en su mansión . incluso hemos estado viendo videos y en ellos..Aparece é deprimí mucho más al verlo en esos videos..Como quisiera que él estuviera aquí conmigo.

En fin , estaba en mi dormitorio , escribiendo en mi diario cuando escuché dos golpes en mi puerta.

Adelante – dije para que pudiese pasar.

Hija , te ha llegado correspondencia , de un tal Li - ¿Li? Eso significa que es de…¡Shaoran!

Gracias papá , por traérmela – Le sonrío y él se voltea para salir de mi lindo es mi papá.

Abrí lo más emocionada posible la carta y al leerla , me llevé una gran sorpresa : Me dice..que me extraña , que no me ha sacado de su corazón , que no se ha vuelto a enamorar porque…Todavía me ama…Esto es un sueño…¡Aún me ama! Que feliz soy , no puedo creer que a pesar de los años él me siga amando , como siempre lo esperé.

Cuando le conté a Tomoyo , me abrazó muy fuerte y no pude estar más feliz por eso , Tomoyo siempre se ha preocupado por mí , al igual que yo me preocupo por ella.

¡Ay! Sakurita , no sabes lo feliz que me pone que tú vuelvas a ser feliz – dice mi amiga contenta. A veces pienso que le emociona más a ella que a mí.

Lo sé Tomoyo , pero aún así , él no está aquí – me deprimo y enseguida suena mi celular – Hola?

¡Sakura! Cuánto tiempo sin verte – Ella es..Meiling .

Meiling , como estás? – le pregunto emocionada.

Pues..muy bien , Sakura , está Tomoyo contigo? – Ah , claro , para eso llamaba.

Pues sí , te la comunico – cuando le pase mi celular a Tomoyo , saltó de alegría y charló con Mei no sé por cuánto tiempo , incluso algo le dijo Mei a Tomoyo que mi amiga gritó de la alegría. Cuando cortó la llamada le pregunté por qué estaba tan contenta , ella solo me respondió _por algo _ , a lo cual ya no quise prestar mucha atencióá qué le habrá contado Meiling…

POV Shaoran

Hace aproximadamente 5 minutos que llegamos a Tomoeda y ya las ansias de volver a ver a mi linda Sakura se vuelven insoportables , pero Mei me dice que aún no es tiempo de verla.

¿Cómo que aún no es tiempo , Mei? – le digo frunciendo el ceño.

Cálmate , pronto la verás , ahora vamos donde Daidouji que nos debe de estar esperando , recuerda que debemos planear la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura – Es cierto , con la emoción , olvide ese gran detalle , ¿Qué se supone que le regalaré? .

No te preocupes primo , el regalo para ella viene empacado en tu maleta más grande – no sé como me leyó el pensamiento , pero agradezco de que lo haya hecho.

POV Sakura

1º de Abril , la fecha que más me gusta , porque además de ser mi cumpleaños , puedo compartir alegremente junto a mi familia y amigos.

Feliz cumpleaños , hija – me saluda mi papá con un fuerte abrazo que recibo muy feliz.

Gracias papá – le sonrío dulcemente.

Feliz cumpleaños , monstruo – uy mi hermano nunca cambiará , pero aún así lo quiero mucho.

Gracias , hermano – le sonrío y él también me devuelve la sonrisa.

Al pasar el día , Tomoyo me llevó a su mansión a arreglarme , no sé por qué ella tien que ser tan así , pero me gusta , me ha dicho que me hará una fiesta de cumpleaños , me metió a uno de los dormitorios y me dejó un vestido color rosado , de tirantes y es bien hermoso , también me dejó un sombrerito que combinaba con aquel vestido y unos zapatos rosados de tacones bajitos. Me vestí y al verme al espejo , quedé impresionada , me veía tan..Cambiada..me veía linda.

Cuando bajé , todos me empezaron a aplaudir y cuando giré mi vista , me encontré con la agradable sorpresa de que Meiling estaba ahí.

Sakura , te ves hermosa amiga – Me dijo y un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas.

Gracias Mei – le sonreí en agradecimiento y ella se alejó un poco junto a á que llegó la hora del baile , alguien se acercó a mí , pero no le dí importancia , hasta que escuché su voz….

Disculpe , sabe usted dond….- de repente calló y ví como sus ojos se hacían más grandes , es como si me hubiese reconocido y a mí ese jóven se me hace muy familiar – S…Sakura? – me dijo y yo quedé en estado de shock…osea que él es…Shaoran.

Shaoran… - Dije en un susurro y de repente sentí como dos brazos me levantaban por los aires y me daba vueltas.

No sabes como te he extrañado mi flor de cerezo – me dice y unas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas , pero no de tristeza ,si no más bien , de emoción , porque lo pude volver a ver.

Yo también Shaoran , te he…- pero no puedo decir nada más porque unos labios me han callado , para ser más específica , Shaoran me ha callado con un tierno y dulce beso , lo cual me llevó hacia al cielo.

Te amo princesa , jamás te volveré a dejar amor , me quedaré contigo , para siempre – me dice con una dulce sonrisa que derritió mi corazón y lloro por las palabras que me ha dicho.

De…de verdad..te quedarás? – le pregunto con dudas y él simplemente me responde con un tierno beso y un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos y en los míos igual.

De verdad amor – y de nuevo nos besamos , pero ésta vez no hubo inhibiciones , todo fue tan romántico y fiesta de cumpleaños fue de todas la mejor, porque lo pasé junto a mi familia , amigos y junto al amor de mi no tengo duda alguna de que nuestro amor es infinitamente hermoso y ahora con Shaoran estamos comenzando a vivir plenamente felices , porque estamos juntos , juntos para siempre…


End file.
